Come A Little Closer
by crazytypist09
Summary: Sasuke used to think power was everthing but one girl told him something different


**Disclaime**r: I do not own Naruto! Face it!

**Come A Little Closer**

**By: CrazyTypist09**

**Chapter 1: The News**

_A fifteen-year-old raven black haired boy was smirking at the people in front him and had weird marks all around his body. The boy had five people in front of him; a girl with pink hair and her eyes were filled with tears, a man in his thirties with silver hair, a boy with spiky blond hair, and one unknown, hidden in the shadows._

_"What are you doing?" the man with the silver hair asked._

_"I'm about to kill you." The raven-haired said unemotionally._

_"You bastard!" the blond screamed and charged at him with two kunais but the pink haired girl stopped him. She went up to the boy with the marks._

_She touched his shoulder but he grabbed her wrists, really tightly that it started to bleed but the girl held back the pain._

_"Sasuke…you don't want to hurt us," she whispered by his ears. He glared at her evilly._

_"Sakura! You want to die first?" he asked her, holding her wrists even tighter._

_Sakura got closer and her lips were inches away from his, "Let me fulfill my dream before I die…"and she kissed him. Everyone was shocked even the raven-haired boy. He let her wrists go and after that, everything went black._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The alarm went off loud and clear. A man with raven black hair stirred in the sea blue bed sheets. Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to wake up but duty called. One of his onyx eyes peeked out, to search out the alarm clock. He found it and turned it off with a click. He raised his cream colored arms, to wipe the gunk out of his eyes and yawned lightly. He moved the sea blue sheets out of way and sat the edge of his custom-made dark blue bed. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue boxers; even though he just woke up, he looked great in the morning. He had a smirk on his face, one that he uses often, that completed his sexy look.

_That damn dream again,_ he thought pissed staring out the window.

He stretched his arms out and was about to go into the bathroom but his cell phone rang, the ring tone was something with the words 'cheery blossom' in it. He went to his side table and picked it up, looked at the caller id, sighed, and answered it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Sasuke! We have to get to Kakashi, A.S.A.P.!" a loud, worried male voice said at the other end.

"Naruto, why is it so urgent?" Sasuke said now his smirk gone; Kakashi wouldn't call them early in the morning for no stupid, unimportant thing.

"I don't know but it must be important, so get there," Naruto said and hung up before Sasuke could ask another question. Sasuke put his cell phone down and sat back at the edge of his bed.

_What could it be? He never asked us to come in the morning, what could it be about?_ Sasuke thought while staring at the ceiling, for some reason, his stomach was churning about. He was way too worried about this phone call.

Sasuke groaned and went into the bathroom.

Being an assassin and secret agent is tough, big time. He brushed his perfect white teeth, washed his face, and washed his raven black hair and made it look presentable with those bangs even and out of his face with some of them neatly by his eyes.

He got out of the bathroom and went to his closet. He got out a plain button up white shirt and black slacks. He put the white shirt on; over the sleeveless shirt, buttoned it up, adjusted the collar, and then put on the slacks; over the boxers. Over the white shirt, he wore a long black leather coat, which reached all the way down to his ankle, and black dress shoes. He put his expensive silver watch on, pocketed his cell phone, and took the picture; a picture he kept with him all the time, it was his good luck charm, as long as he had it, he was safe. He looked into the full body mirror; he looked handsome as always.

He left his room and went downstairs and found Camay, his butler, standing at the bottom of the stairs, loyally.

"Camay, will you please have the…hmm…blue Mercedes ready and…of course it has to be equipped?" Sasuke asked Camay gently.

"Of course, Uchiha-san," Camay bowed and left to tend to the car.

Sasuke grabbed some toast and grabbed his assassin's hat with their initials on it, it said U.S., for Uchiha Sasuke, the hat was black and initialed in silver, it went perfect with the outfit and of course him. Sasuke got of the house and found Camay with the blue Mercedes in the front, all ready and started. For a man in his late fifty, he was fast.

"Here you go, Uchiha-san," Camay said handing the car keys to Sasuke.

Sasuke took them and looked at Camay, "Thanks…and don't wait up okay." He nodded and left to go tend to the house and what Sasuke suspected, Shari, Sasuke's maid. Sasuke knew well that Camay has been having an affair with Shari, ever since she came. Shari was a widow in her late forties and Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with them going out but there was pain in his heart to see them so happy.

"Better get going but I bet sensei will be late anyways," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he got into the car. He started the engine and roared off into the street of Konoha, it certainly modernized over the years.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know why Kakashi wanted to meet them but it had to be important, well Kakashi sounded serious. 

"It better not be about the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto mumbles to himself as he brushed his blonde spiky hair in his Viper, which was no use, it always sticks up no matter what. "That last one was disturbing enough," he shivered after thinking about it for a brief moment.

He checked his sweet baby blue eyes for gunk and adjusted his hat to make it slanted like a detective sometime does. His outfit is the similar to Sasuke's but Naruto's hat had U.N. written in silver. Naruto yawned but still started the car.

He looked back at his house and waved back at his wife, Hyuuga Hinata. She was delicate and soft girl, who was in love with Naruto forever before she even found out that he possessed the Kyuubi, which Naruto learned how to control. She was pale complexioned, had an odd shade of short bluish hair color, and had pearly white eyes, which made her look attractive.

She wore yellow day dress that had a humongous sunflower on the front and over it was an apron with little teddy bears all over it, oddly, the teddy bears looked like Naruto. Naruto would have liked to kissed her goodbye a thousand times more, but understood the mission must have to be urgent.

He backed out and left into the streets of the fresh morning.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's black Viper in the parking lot when he came in.

"The idiot lives so close but still drives his car, what a waste of gas and he could use the exercise, the ramen will one day slow him down," Sasuke criticized, which was true, Naruto lives two blocks away from K.A. Inc. and eats a lot of ramen, too much that its surprising that he is fit to move like a cheetah.

Sasuke parked in his reserved spot, right between Naruto and Neji's spot. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were the top agents in the company but Neji was on his honeymoon with Tenten. Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's cousin, even though their parents didn't get along, those two ended up really close maybe because Neji was accepted into the main family.

Sasuke got out of his car, locked the doors, put the alarm on, and went into the big building, which was a small replica of the World Trade Center; it was in short beautiful. It was all glass windows, almost all the top windows had their shades drawn down but it was a cheerful place.

Sasuke found Naruto in the lobby; he was talking on his cell. Naruto spotted Sasuke and waved to him to come over. Sasuke walked over to Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, how are you?" Naruto said pocketing his phone.

"Fine, who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Neji, he wants to know if he should come earlier!" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "I told him to stop worrying about us and come back when he was scheduled to come back."

Sasuke understood; Neji was a hard ass but cares about his friends and the company a lot. " By the way, where is sensei meeting us?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me ask," Naruto said going up to the secretary, Kurenai. She was pretty lady with flaming red eyes and dark black hair. "Hey Kurenai!" Naruto said smiling handsomely at her.

"Naruto! Get that stupid smile off your face and tell me what you want quickly!" Kurenai said looking at Naruto disgustingly.

"Why are you being such a…well you know?" Naruto said looking at her confused.

She looked at Naruto, her red eyes looked like they were on fire, "Do you think I'm unattractive? Hmm…do you?" she pressured at Naruto, coming inches away from his face. Naruto moved back and thought for a moment.

Choosing his words carefully he said, "Why? Is someone putting you down? Let me at them, I'll rip out their b…" Naruto trailed off embarrassed

She smiled, "No it's just that Asuma hasn't been calling me lately and has been ignoring me for the past days, making stupid excuses like Kakashi. I think he's lost interest in me," she said and frowned.

"Don't worry about that, he'll call you real soon, believe it!" Naruto said smiling. He knew why Asuma was ignoring her but he thinks it should be kept a surprise.

"Whatever, what did you want anyways?" she asked looking at him lazily and then slapped him, "Naruto, I'm up here!" she scolded him. Naruto noticed the Kurenai was wearing a low neckline maroon tank top and black jeans. He was staring down her shirt and drooling. Ever since he came back from training with Jiriya, he became a bigger pervert.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Where is sensei meeting us?" Naruto asked grinning idiotically.

She looked at the computer screen, scrolled down with the mouse, and looked back at Naruto with her eyes narrow, " The Quiet room."

"Thanks," Naruto said his left cheek red from the slap and went back to Sasuke, who was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at a plant.

_Sasuke is too quiet _today, Naruto noticed, _he had the dream again! _

"Well?" Sasuke asked as Naruto approached.

"The second floor, the sound proof room, wonder why?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Sasuke shrugged and went to the elevator; Naruto followed him. They went up to the second floor and went all the way to the end of the hallway and went into the room that said, Quiet Room.

"Sensei you wanted to see us?" Sasuke said slowly, looking for Kakashi in the dark room. Nobody responded. They waited and waited and waited.

"He's late again! How in the hell did he become president if he is always fricking late?" Naruto said aggravated.

"Chill! I'm here! We have an important mission and you'll love it!" a man said from somewhere.

They wondered how he entered in so smoothly but they didn't care enough to ask, nobody would dare ever ask Kakashi why he is late or how he does things.

"F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Well, what is it?" Naruto said bored, ever since the last mission Kakashi has been hidden; every agent is itching to know why.

"You have to guard somebody at the airport as they are coming because Orochimaru is after that person," Kakashi said still not showing himself. Knowing Kakashi, he won't tell them who the person is until its time to start the mission.

Naruto was relived to find out that at least it wasn't about Icha Icha Paradise.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke said interested. Everybody knew that Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for his Sharingan but someone special saved Sasuke.

"Yes," Kakashi said curtly.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked equally interested, he wanted to protect anybody who is and was involved in Orochimaru's plans.

"Wait! Why should I tell you guys again?" Kakashi asked confused, he's so forgetful.

"Geez, I don't know, maybe because we have been assigned to that mission?" Naruto questioned mockingly.

"Yes, Yes! Sorry, you know my problem," Kakashi said.

"Get on with it already!" Sasuke growled.

"The best part is you know that person," Kakashi said with amusement in his voice.

"Well, who the hell is it?" Sasuke said impatiently, his hands crossed across his chest.

"What was her name again?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. Either he really forgot or he just liked keeping Sasuke and Naruto in the dark.

"Will you hurry up already?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"Ah yes…Haruno Sakura," Kakashi said happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW EARLIER? WHY WERE YOU HIDING THIS FROM US? ESPECIALLY YOU BASTARD, WHY IS HE AFTER HER?" Sasuke screamed and growled loudly.

Kakashi chuckled, "I have known you way too long, Sasuke."

"Oh and next time you use that tongue with me, I will personally slap you silly," Kakashi added in a more serious tone.

"Sakura!" Naruto squealed like a girl and then added, looking at Sasuke, "Now I know why he picked this room!"

Sasuke had a weak spot when it came to Sakura. No wonder Kakashi was tensed and serious

Kakashi chuckled and then got serious again, "Remember, Orochimaru is after her. But the question is why? That's the thing; we will have to keep her somewhere until we figure out why. Oh, she arrives in an hour. After you collect her, come immediately back to headquarters."

Naruto and Sasuke left the room and left the building, Naruto was happy and Sasuke's heart burned. They missed her a lot; Sasuke missed her too much.

"We better get to the airport!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke to his Viper.

"Okay," Sasuke said getting into the Viper right when Naruto unlocked it.

She's back, after six years, she should be twenty-one now and so was he. Sakura was the one to get him back from the darkness and he never got to thank her because she left the next day.

Power, Sasuke thought smirking, it left me the day she left. 

Sasuke pulled out his good luck charm, her picture, when she was fifteen, carefree, happy, and truly in love with him. He never noticed her attention and how much she cared, he has finally got his chance but what if it's to late?

* * *

This is my first fanfic; please review! I think I went heavy on the detail but I think it okay! Well review and I'll try to post the second chap up l8ter! THe story i hope will get morer interesting. :) Love Naruto! Who doesn't? 


End file.
